


when i see you again

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurodai week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a florescent green t-shirt and truly hideous mustard yellow shorts, by a newspaper stand, and waving wildly like Daichi can’t already see his hair sticking out above the crowd, is none other than Kuroo Tetsurou himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i see you again

**Author's Note:**

> for kurodai week day 3: ~~holidays/~~ travel

The train rattles as it travels, a gentle rhythm slowly rocking Daichi to sleep. He shakes his head and sits up straighter. No, he will not fall asleep on the train, not when he is barely fifteen minutes away from Tokyo- and Kuroo.

Daichi checks his watch. Only ten minutes now. He hugs his backpack closer to himself.

His limbs are pure motion: legs bouncing in place, fingers tapping out beats to a song whose words are long forgotten.

The old man across from him smiles softly. He has already made a comment about Daichi “meeting up with a ‘ _special someone_ ’”, to which Daichi just smiled- or at least, tried to.

Honestly, he’s surprised his mother let him come at all. She is notoriously strict when it comes to both dating and travel, and this is both. She didn’t even want to let him go with the team to training camp- and that was with the school. His dad is a little easier. He just smirked, said okay and reminded him about the importance of using condoms. Daichi flushes even now when he thinks about it. His dad is a menace. That being said, he is immensely grateful for their support. He doesn’t know what he would do without them.

The train slows and slows until it stops with the gentlest of lurches. Daichi is out of his seat and rushing to the door in an instant. He usually hates those sorts of people, the ones that are in such a hurry they can’t even wait for the doors to open, but today he is one of them.

He is out the door almost as soon as it opens.

The doors sump Daichi into a busy, loud train station- filled with people bustling all around, and announcements being made in computerized voices. All of that fades into the background though, as Daichi scans the unfamiliar faces around him for that one familiar one.

Then he sees him. In a florescent green t-shirt and truly hideous mustard yellow shorts, by a newspaper stand, and waving wildly like Daichi can’t already see his hair sticking out above the crowd, is none other than Kuroo Tetsurou himself.

Daichi feels a grin break out on his face. He shoves through the ever flowing sea of people and Kuroo makes his way over as well.

They collide in the middle, hands thrown around each other as people jostle them on all sides.

“Hi,” Kuroo grins, not sly like usual, but wide and happy.

“Hi,” Daichi echoes both the grin and the greeting. Any nerves that had built during the train ride dissipate into their surroundings as Daichi takes in the familiar grinning face in front of him. “God, I’ve missed you.” he admits, in a rush of breath.

Kuroo flushes high on his cheekbones and drops his head onto Daichi’s chest. Daichi staggers under the unexpected weight.

“ _Daichi_ ,” Kuroo whines. Then he picks his head back up and, staring directly into Daichi’s eyes, says, “I missed you too.”

He smiles, soft and warm, and Daichi smiles back.

 

(and then they get yelled at by police officers or whatever for furiously making out against a pillar but whatever)

 

**Author's Note:**

> how far can i get from the prompt while still being on prompt? very, apparently.


End file.
